


Jan Versus The Dog Park

by Bat_out_of_hell, fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017



Series: fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017; 2 lvl: Драбблы [32]
Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Gen, Night Vale Dog Park, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 04:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11547108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bat_out_of_hell/pseuds/Bat_out_of_hell, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017/pseuds/fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017
Summary: В Академии Мстителей есть собачий парк. Вход с собаками строго воспрещен.





	Jan Versus The Dog Park

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Jan Versus The Dog Park](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7305235) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 



> по [картинке](http://66.media.tumblr.com/88faf0626eaaeecc5926e1d26ccc1a65/tumblr_o7j7egaiCi1ryow7jo1_1280.jpg)

— Нам нужен собачий парк, — сказала Джанет однажды утром. Все собрались в общежитии за завтраком, кроме Стива, который заканчивал танцевальный марафон, и Наташи, которая притворялась, что шпионила за ним, а не смотрела на его задницу.  
  
— Зачем? — спросил Локи.  
  
— Ну, у нас уже есть целых две собаки, — пожала плечами Джан. — Космо, конечно, счастлив просто плавать в воздухе...  
  
— Думаю, его костюм справляется с его, ну ты понимаешь, делами, — заметил Тони, и все, кто в этот момент что-то жевал, чуть скривились.  
  
— Бульдог ещё ни разу не поднималась со своей подушки, может она вообще ненастоящая, — вмешалась Джесс.  
  
— Бульдог настоящая!  
  
— Она носит корону, — заметила Камала. — Большинство собак этого не делают.  
  
— Нет, я согласен, что наши собаки такие же особые, как и мы, — сказал Локи, зло усмехаясь.   
  
— Леди-пчёлка права, нам обязательно нужен собачий парк. Я предлагаю Тони его построить.  
  
— Я строю роботов и будущее, — возмутился Тони. — Я не ландшафтный дизайнер!  
  
— Пусть это сделает Красный Халк, — предложила Чародейка. — Он любит вырывать вещи из земли и раскидывать вокруг.  
  
— Один раз, — прогрохотал Красный Халк. — Один раз!  
  
— Эм, ребят, — сказал Квилл, постукивая вилкой по тарелке, чтобы привлечь их внимание. — У нас есть парк для собак.  
  
Все замолчали.  
  
— Не-а, нету.  
  
— Есть, — повторил Квилл. — Помните то пустое зелёное пространство возле спортзала, ну, с деревьями? Оно у нас уже давно есть. Было ещё до того, как появились собаки, — добавил он.  
  
— Почему у нас появился собачий парк раньше, чем собаки? — спросила Пеппер. — И я не видела никаких разрешений на этот парк.  
  
— Я тоже не видела, — добавила Шерон. — А я стараюсь постоянно просматривать документы у Фьюри на столе.  
  
— Ну, тут такое дело, — поёжился Квилл. — Мы не должны об этом говорить.  
  
— Откуда ты знаешь? — спросил Джек.  
  
— Так написано на знаке.  
  


***

  
  
Стив с Наташей как раз выполнили свои задания, когда все вышли из общежития и пошли за Квиллом в так называемый собачий парк. Квилл повёл их по кольцевой дороге через кампус и наконец остановился перед парой деревьев.  
  
— Тут, — сказал он.  
  
Между деревьями расположился большой белый знак:  
  
СОБАЧИЙ ПАРК  
— вход с собаками строго воспрещён  
— запрещено летать, танцевать, шпионить, уменьшаться, расти, драться и использовать ховерборды  
— не смотрите непосредственно в собачий парк  
— собачий парк закрыт для публики  
— вы не должны говорить о собачьем парке  
— это к тебе относится, Питер Квилл  
  
Знак был довольно большим, но не скрывал то, что пряталось за ним. Оно было высоким и абсолютно чёрным, но не таким, как чёрная футболка, или чёрный знак, или чёрное здание. Оно было таким чёрным, что болели глаза. Как будто это была дыра в лужу черноты.  
  
И по форме напоминало Стива Роджерса.  
  
— Честно говоря, это одно из лучших моих изображений, — сказал Стив, пока остальные молча смотрели на ужасающую статуеобразную пустоту. — Почему-то все неправильно изображают мой нос.  
  
— Мы не видим твой нос, — заметила Камала.  
  
— Но это значит, что он, по крайней мере, не неправильный.  
  
— Кто-нибудь ещё чувствует, будто вывихнул глазные роговицы? — заговорила Пеппер.  
  
— Эй, кто-нибудь видел Джанет? — внезапно спросил Тони.  
  
Из собачьего парка послышался радостный лай.  
  
Издалека они услышали «счастливый» крик Джан (в нём были специфические нотки, отличающие его от «сердитого» крика или крика «вау, какие туфли!»)  
  
— А-а-а, дерьмо, нам ведь придётся пойти туда, чтобы найти их, так? — застонал Квилл.  
  
— Не повредите статуеобразную пустоту, — сказал Стив, вытаскивая из-за спины щит. Наташа уже приготовила свою коробку для шпионажа.  
  
— Мстители, общий сбор! И не смотрите непосредственно в собачий парк! — закричал Стив, и они начали битву.


End file.
